Clothes and Outlaw Bears
by Lottielue1
Summary: After robbing a wagon full of weapons and materials Djaq and the girls become quite creative when they stay behind in camp.
1. Clothes and Outlaw bears making of

**This is my second Robin Hood fic so tell me what you think. Allan never betrayed the gang, Marian didnt die and Will and Djaq are not in love. Sorry Will and Djaq lovers.

* * *

**

Clothes and Outlaw bears.

" Ok gang, Allan and Kate your going to Nottingham, John and Eve your going to Nettelstone, Sarah and Much you go to Knighton, Marian and Will you go to Locksley and Djaq and I will go to Clun," said Robin who was informing his gang on where they were taking the supplies today however he was cut short when the alarm went off symbolising that some foolish traveller had taken the shortest route that past the outlaws territory.

" Okay gang places" called Robin as he grabbed his bow and ran off into the distance with Marian not far behind. Allan grabbed Djaq's hand a pulled her in a different direction. The others ran in a different direction to the others.

Allan and Djaq ran till they reached their spot and Djaq hunched behind the bush and in front of the squatting Allan who as usual complaining.

" Im not been funny but my legs hurt,"

" Yes Allan," said Djaq who wasn't really listening to what he was saying as she was peering through the bushes waiting for the signal from Robin.

" Djaq your not listening to him," he said pouting like a three year old who looked like someone had told him he wasn't aloud any sweets.

" I am listening to you Al," said Djaq turning slightly placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She and Allan had become a couple for 7 months and this was an achievement for him as his longest relationship before been with Djaq was a day or a night and that usually meant sex. But with Djaq there was something that could warm his belly on a cold winters night or on a bad day a small smile could suddenly turn it into a good day and just been with her made him feel like he was invincible and could do anything, survive anything.

Burying his head in her shoulder he smelt the strong scent of firewood and Lavender that she had been using earlier that morning.

Stifling a giggle from the feel of Allan's soft hair brush against the bare skin of her neck.

A rustle of branches in front made them stop what they were doing and sprung into action with Allan jumping out from the bush and turned to the horse and wagon.

" I hate to be the one to disturb your little trip, but my friends this is what you call an ambush," he said finishing with a cheeky smile.

The rest of the gang quickly got into action with Much and Will knocking out the drivers.

" Please sir these are just cheep materials and wool," said the man who they assumed was the owner.

" Now I don't know who you are so tell me what is your name?" asked Robin raising an eyebrow.

" Jacob sir, im from Doncaster im hear to sell our families materials," he said however his story was quickly ruined when they discovered swords, knifes, shields, bows and other weapons hidden under the material and wool there was also wooden buttons that had been dyed in different colours, needles and thread in lots of colours.

" Funny looking material is this," said the gruff voice of Little John who was holding a sharp dagger in his hand and was inspecting it.

" What's the real reason your hear," said Marian angrily.

" The young mans face turned a deep prune colour in anger " that is none of your business," he snarled gone was the nice guy a few moments ago.

" Well mate, that's were your wrong if you are planning to give these to the sheriff then it is our business," said Allan who was stood behind Djaq with his hand resting slightly on her waist.

" What if I am giving the weapons to the sheriff he is paying me enough money for double this lot," he explained an evil smirk forming on his lips.

" Well I don't think so," said Robin who turned to John who smiled happily, " John would you be so kind,"

Staff in hand he walked over to the man and with a quick blow to the head he was knocked unconscious.

" Ok gang take the lot," said Robin.

" Even the material and stuff," asked Will frowning.

" Yes we can surly use them for something," said Robin who had begun to tie the man to the tree.

It took the gang five journeys back to camp for all of them to finally have all the material and weapons there. John and Robin went back to the road to let the man go.

When Robin and Little John returned Robin delivered some news.

" Girls I know your going to get annoyed with me but I need you to stay behind an the lads and I will it'll make it quicker to get the deliveries done,"

" No Robin why do us girls have to stay behind why not you men?" spat Marian venomously. Before Robin could answer,

Djaq spoke " We'll stay," the girls looked at Djaq like she had grown a second head, " I believe we can be more help here than there trust me Marian," she said.

" Ok but only because I want to know what Djaqs planning to do," said Marian glaring at Robin.

" Me too," said Much who was secretly wanting to get out of the deliveries.

" Tough, while you boys go and do the deliveries me and the girls are going to get creative," she explained handing Robin the bag of food for Clun.

" Ok girls," said Robin heaving the bag on to his shoulder.

Leaning down Allan whispered in Djaq's ear that she was a genius and gave her a quick kiss before leaving with the others.

When the boys had left and were from hearing distance all the girls turned eagle eyed towards Djaq.

" So Djaq what is your ingenious plan?" asked Eve.

Picking up a piece of cheep pale pink fabric she said, "When I lived in Acre my mother was seamstress and would design and create the clothing and sell it to people, when I was nine she taught me the art of making clothes from simple pieces of Fabric, so I thought we could create clothes and hand them out to the poor,"

" That's brilliant Djaq," squealed Sarah excitedly this bouncy full of life girl was the girlfriend of the largest member of the group Little John she maybe seven years younger than him but that didn't bother either of them.

" Thanks, and then I had an idea with the wool and fur material why not make them into teddy bears for the young children in the villagers, I spent hours playing with mine when I was younger and if we have left over fabric we can simply create clothing for the bears." She said her voice becoming quicker and louder as excitement seeped in.

" Wow I wish I could spend one day in your mind Djaq it would be an experience and half," laughed Marian who was very glad she stayed behind.

" So Djaq where do we start?" questioned Kate looking at the pile of fabric on the floor.

" I think we should start of simple like do clothing first. Decide if you want to do a male or female, when you've decided think about the age, is it going to be for a baby, a child, a teenager, an adult or an old person," explained Djaq.

" Well im going to make a young boys outfit with this pale brown fabric and forest green fabric," said Eve enthusiastically.

" Im going to do a woman's dress with this fabric" said Marian holding up a bright yellow material.

" My skills in sewing aren't as good as yours so im going to start of with a simple and large with a man's tunic in this blue colour," said Sarah.

" Im going to use the same fabric as Marian to make a baby girls dress," Explained Kate.

" Well seeing as you have mentioned what your clothing is for then so am I, I'll use this pale pink in my hand to make a cute little dress for a young girl and the then with the same fabric I'll create a pair of socks." She said happily grabbing her dagger she began to lightly score the fabric.

While they created the clothes Djaq mentioned little pointers like sewing the fabric in-side out so when they had finished and turned the fabric outside in the stitches would be on the inside instead of the outside.

An hour later all the girls had finished their first outfit and begun work on their second, Djaq doing a baby boys outfit while Eve did a little baby girls outfit, Marian tried her hand at an elder mans trousers, Kate did another girls outfit but this time a woman's and Sarah who had become a little more confident created a beautiful teenage girls outfit with white fabric.

" I want a baby now," moaned Eve sadly.

" Well why don't you tell Much that," said Kate cheekily.

" Don't be ridiculous Kate he'd gape and then pass out," she said sighing sadly.

" How abut you go for a walk sometime with him and gradually tell him you want to start a family when you leave the forest because at this moment in time it's too dangerous to have a baby." Explained Sarah.

" Well at least your man knows how to hold a baby not like Allan," said Marian who was giggling.

" What do you mean," asked Djaq who place her needle and thread down and turned to face Marian.

" Well before you joined the gang Djaq the lads found a baby in the forest and Will was holding it trying to stop it from crying Robin said and then Allan comes up takes the baby out of Wills arms and tips it upside down," she said causing the girls to laugh and Djaq to shake her head as well.

" That's my Allan," said Djaq causing the girls to laugh even more.

After laughing the girls got back to work and in another two hours the girls had completed four baby boy outfits, three young boy outfits three teenage boy outfits, two adult outfits three elderly mans outfit and a pair of sock for Much who had a large hole in his only pair and Djaq also made a pair for Allan. For the girls they had created six baby outfits, five children's outfit, three teenage outfits, four adults' outfits and three elderly woman's outfit.

" Wonder how the boys are," said Kate who was dating Will and was becoming a little nervous that something had happened.

" Don't worry if I know the boys they would be messing about, anyway they can get out of trouble pretty easy." Said Djaq trying to sooth Kate a little.

Marian seeing what Djaq was trying to do she tried to get her mind off the boys by asking Djaq about the teddies.

" Well you make different sections the legs, arms and body, stuff them with the fluff and then make the head then a nose fastening it to the nose to the head and the head to the body use the button as the eyes make some ears as well sew them on to the head and use some thread for the mouth and that's it, I think" she said uncertainly.

Smirking Sarah said " you think thought you knew what you were doing Djaq,"

" Shut up," she grumbled and Sarah stuck her tongue out childishly.

" Now girls behave or you'll go to bed early do you hear me," said Eve sternly with a glint of mischief in her emerald green eyes.

Looking at each other Sarah and Djaq turned to Eve and simultaneously said " Yes Mummy," and giving her the Puppy dog eyes that got Djaq what ever she wanted from Allan.

" Good doggie " said Eve patting her head like she was a dog.

" Come on we might as well try you never know it might actually work and if not we can use the fur for blankets and the wool to make sleeping on the floor comfier," said Marian grabbing a piece of white fur. Soon followed by the other girls.

" An hour later the girls had completed their first teddy and were pleased. Marian had used the white fabric to create a small cuddly bear while Djaq used the dark brown fur for her bear and gave it bright blue eyes, Eve used a cream fur to make hers while Kate and Sarah used the black fur to create theirs.

" Marian can you pass me that white fur I want to try something a little different," said Djaq. Marian handed the fur to Djaq and watched like the other girls as she pulled out more wool, green coloured buttons and many different coloured thread.

" What are you doing Djaq" asked Eve when Djaq had finished the legs and arms for the bear and was starting on the body.

" You'll see, why are you watching me do this when you could be making your own teddies why not try something different as well," She said while cutting out the fabric for the body carefully.

" Like what," asked Kate confused.

" Try your had a different animals, you could do rabbits, squirrels, dogs and cats and other animals of you put your mind too it." Said Djaq who was trying to thread a needle.

" You know what I agree with Marian I would love to spend a day in your head," said Sarah picking up some yellow fur.

" Why are there yellow and pink fur?" questioned Djaq who had finally got the thread in the small whole in the needle and begun to stitch the two pieces of fur together.

" The people who collect the fur probably dyed it or something," said Eve who was cutting out some fur in pink.

" Sarah may I use some of that yellow fur or do you need it all," asked Marian who wanted to do a yellow duck.

" I need about three quarters of it as im making a rabbit," she said.

" Ok I don't need much of it I just need a body and some yellow and some orange but there isn't any orange." Said Marian who was waiting patiently for Sarah to cut some of for her.

" Why don't you use the orange material for whatever you need," said Kate who was debating if she should do a horse or a dog.

" Ok that should work," said Marian.

The girls sewed, cut and stuffed the fabric till the teddies were done. The girls looked at Djaqs teddy and realised what she had done she had used a piece of brown orange fur for hair the green buttons for eyes and created a jumper of different coloured thread.

" Is that me or does that look a little like Much," said Kate picking the bear up and handing it to Eve.

" Yes, Djaq that what you were doing your making teddy bear outlaws." She squealed cuddling the little bear.

" Yes and im planning on asking Will if he could make me some small little outlaw tags to put around their necks and little swords, bows, arrows and other little weapons out of wood." Said Djaq picking up some black wool and decided that it would be a good colour for Will bears hair.

Just then the leaves rustled over near the entrance to the camp and out walked Will Scarlet who had finished his delivery.

" Hey girls did someone say my name," he asked sitting down behind Kate and lifting her onto his knee and she cuddled into him like a kitten cuddling up in front of a blazing fire.

" Yes me I need you to do me a favour," said Djaq catching Will's attention.

" What do you need Djaq?" he asked picking up one of the teddy bears that was next to him.

" I'd like you to make me some little outlaw tags and Minnie weapons like arrows swords, shields like what we use nut make them child friendly no sharp edges," she said.

" Sure but why," Will said a little confused on why she needed them.

" She needs them for the outlaw teddy bears see," said Kate holding up Much bear.

" You know it does look a lot like Much doesn't it," he chuckled taking it out of her petit hands.

" It was all Djaq's idea, some of the material have been used to make clothes for the poor some of the fur and wool has been used to create the teddies for the children in the village," said Marian cheerfully hand in Will some of the clothes they had made.

" Djaq were did you learn to this," questioned Will looking at the pink dress that Djaq made.

" My mother was seamstress," she said simply

" Wow a mother whose a seamstress and a father whose a physician what a family," said Will surprised his father was a simple carpenter and his mother worked in the field sometimes but mostly worked at home cleaning the house and stuff.

" Yeah a busy family life," she said picking up cream coloured fur and began to draw the legs and arms.

" I'll get started on the weapons then," announced Will kissing Kate's cheek stood up and headed off into the forest with his axe to collect some wood.

The girls worked quietly and ten minutes later Will returned and sat down and begun to create the dog tags and mini weapons.

Twenty minutes after Will returned with the wood voices were heard and out stepped the remaining outlaws Allan, John, Much and Robin looking around they saw the girls sat on the floor with material, fur, wool buttons and all sorts of knick knacks, they also noticed clothes and teddies there were 6 bears and another one which was half done and a yellow duck and rabbit a pink pig and a brown horse just been finished. Will was sat carving little shield that looked like Much's.

" Im not been funny but what are you doing,"

" Been creative," said Marian who leaned over to collect some black fur?

" We see that but why," said Robin walking closer to the girls.

" Ask Djaq," said Eve who was placing two little black buttons on her pink pig.

" Djaq?" asked Much.

" We have been making clothes for all ages for the poor and teddies for the children, oh yes Much I made you a pair of socks im sick of you complaining you have a hole in them," she said throwing them to him.

" Thanks Djaq," said Much happily.

Allan looked at Much then the sock then to Djaq and back to the socks " Where are my socks," he said sitting down next to Djaq.

" You have not got any you never asked," she said sewing the brown buttons on to the head.

" And you could have been nice and made me some," he said sulking causing the lads to shake their head.

" Oh I'm not nice I'm I," she teased him.

" Yes I mean no oh shut up," he said as the lads began to laugh taking pity on him Djaq pulled out a pair of green socks and placed them on his thighs.

" Socks" he cried happily sticking his tongue out at the chuckling boys.

" Now leave me alone I have to get these done. Thank you Will," she said as Will gave her the little sword and shield for Much the bear.

As the day grow shorter Djaq had finished the outlaw bears Robin a light brown furred bear with green eyes and a bow and arrow. Will the tall lanky bear with black hair with an axe on his back. Much the first outlaw bear to be completed was white furred with orange hair and a string jumper. Little John the biggest bear with a heap of wool for a beard and a staff. Allan the bear had blue yes and a sword with a money pouch on his waist. Djaq the bear was the darkest with black fur and dark brown eyes with a sword. Marian the bear with white fur and a green dress the hair long brown. Eve the bear had cream fur with green eyes and yellow hair. Kate the bear was small with yellow hair and blue eyes. Sarah the bear had bright orange hair and brown eyes, with a sword on her belt.

" As the day grow in to night the girls had made forty-two outfits Eve doing a few more and twenty teddies in all sorts of animals and there was still half of the material left. They were all sat eating their meal that Much had cooked; chicken however everyone said it was more like squirrel causing Much to sulk.

" You know Allan I had the funniest story told to me today," said Djaq glancing at the girls who were smiling.

" I was told that you all found a baby in the forest and you tipped it upside down, is that true," she asked smiling with laughter in her eyes. Everyone in the camp was laughing except Allan who was in a state of shock. Marian was laughing so much she fell off the log and on to the floor.

Looking at her Allan suddenly knew who had said that.

" Marian," he yelled and chased the laughing girl. The others just laughed.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Let me know if theres any words spelt wrong that i might of missed.**

**If you want me to do a sequel or another chapter let me know too.**

**Thanks **


	2. Recieving of the Gifts

**Heyy long time know update and reviews. This is the only update for this story its now finished and I know the first chapter clothes and outlaw bears was a oneshot i just couldn't help myself. so I hope you enjoy x

* * *

**************

Receiving of the gifts

Early next morning the gang arose just after sunrise, it being middle of spring the sun rose at half past seven in the morning and set at half past eight at night. The other day the girls had made a grand total of 42 outfits for boys and girls in many different ages and 20 stuff teddies in many different styles.

Today was the day the girl's hard work would go to the poor in Nettelstone after much deliberation from everyone, and the fact that the sheriff had raised the taxes all 8 of them just the other day, they deserved the gifts that the outlaws had made, also it had the smallest population at of all the surrounding villages.

" Robin, are we all taking the gifts to Nettelstone or just some of us," Djaq asked sat beside Allan.

" No just some of us, the lads will take them and …" Robin never got to finish what he was saying as Marian had already jumped in.

" No Robin, it was Djaq's idea, and we did, us girls made them, we will be the ones going to Nettelstone," argued Marian fiery.

" Too be honest, I agree with Marion," said Allan shrugging his shoulders and raising his eyebrow. Smiling Djaq shuffled closer to Allan who wrapped his arms around the love of his life.

Smiling at the couple, John looked at Robin and raised his eyebrows in ' the girls will go to Nettelstone, no argument about it,'

Sighing Robin knew he had lost and agreed that the girls were the ones to go to Nettelstone.

Before leaving the girls where sat around the fire, talking: the lads had gone in there own directions doing different chores needed, Allan and Robin had gone hunting for tonight's meal, John and Will had gone to collect firewood as they were beginning to run low on the pile they had inside the camp, and Much had gone for a walk.

" Eve yesterday, you mentioned you wanted a baby, well last night in bed I was thinking same, I too want a baby," said Djaq smiling shyly.

All the girls looked at each other in shock, they never once expected Djaq to come out with the fact she wanted a baby, as she was the manliest of all the girls.

" Why do you want a baby Djaq," asked Sarah cautiously.

" Well, in Acre a family is the second most important thing in the world, and woman are born to reproduce, and serve the man they live with; the husband. When my hair was chopped off and came to England by force and unwillingness, all thoughts of marriage and a family disappeared causing me to take up the name of my brother Djaq, the warrior and boy. No longer Saffiah the woman as well as the apple of my fathers eye. I thought my life was over when I was taken away and then I met Robin and the guys and I felt wanted. As I stayed there longer my affections for Allan grew and as I was told his feelings for me came upon, we started a relationship out of love, and not by a suitor chosen by my parents. Last night I dreamt of a life in the future there was me Djaq A Dale, with three children, two boys and a little girl. Then I awoke before sunrise and it hit me then I want a family, I want a family with Allan A Dale." The four other girls where in a state of surprise, none really knew the laws and behaviours of those in middle east, but they knew they were different to themselves.

" I have announcement to make as well, id like a child too," said Kate bashfully, smiling when Djaq and Eve both smiled at her.

Looking at each other both Marian and Sarah smiled and at the same time said, " So do I".

" So do I what?" asked Will, as he and John appeared through the bushes each carrying large bundles of sticks, for the fire.

" Oh nothing," said Sarah innocently, but those who know her knew she wasn't truly innocent when her voice sounded like it did.

" Sarah what is it?" asked John sitting down behind her and wrapping his large muscular arms around her petit waist. Turning around to face him, Sarah stretchers herself and lovingly plants her lips on to his, it was a simple and loving kiss, that showed him how much he meant to her, and how much she loved him. Pulling apart she snuggled into the warmth he provided.

" Come on girls tell us," said Will slyly nuzzling the Kate's neck knowing he could get anything out of her by doing this.

" Will knock it off," she muttered slapping his cheek gently and leaning into his chest, blocking his mouth from reattaching itself to her neck, even though she enjoyed it.

" It's called girl talk, the most amazing thing about girl talk is, its for girls only so buzz off," said Eve.

Looking at each other Will and John began to buzz. They buzzed until Kate had had enough and screamed, " I want a baby." Eyes wide she clamped her hand over her mouth the girls looked at her in shock, as she had not intended Kate to be out of control of her action.

" W-w-what?" said Will sitting there in shock as well?

" I-I-I don't mean now of course but I mean in the future like you no when we have left the forest have a home and all that" she said embarrassed and feeling extremely stupid.

" Is this what you five were on about, you all want children just in the future?" asked John wanting to make sure he had the assumption right.

They nodded each lowering their heads averting their eyes from John. Kissing her cheek Will whispered in the future yes but now no. This caused her to smile and give him a hard and passionate kiss on the lips. Sarah looked at John who nodded in agreement he also would like another child this time he could be a proper father for him.

" So when you going to tell Robin, Much and Allan?" asked Will once he had regained his breath.

" Well we don't really want to." Said Djaq sheepishly scratching below her raven locks.

" You'll find the right place and time then you will." Said John smiling tenderly at them " Anyway shouldn't you five be delivering them amazing clothes and bears to Nettelstone.

" Yeah," said Marian shooting from the ground to her feet. From embarrassment to excitement her mood had changed rapidly.

Laughing the other girls stood each grabbing a bag filled with clothing and bears. Saying goodbye to John and Will set of on their journey to Nettelstone.

It took them about two and half hours until they finally got to Nettelstone.

Once they were there they split up each going a separate ways.  
" Hello, from Robin Hood, clothes for your family," Said Djaq handing a young woman with two young children some clothes.

" Thank you miss," she said her voice full of gratitude.

Bending down Djaq looked at the children opening her bag slightly she asked the children to come closer saying she had something for them. As they stepped closer they peered into the bag and squealed in joy.

" Take the one you want, one each she said," the mother still didn't know what was in the bag. But as soon as the two children took out the mystery items she smiled happily, out they pulled the Sarah Bear and a little pink Pig. In glee they thanked Djaq and ran up to their mum to show them her gifts.

Their mother smiled at her and she smiled back.

The rest of the girls had done well; Eve had given out the yellow duck, Allan Bear and Eve Bear; Marian had handed out John Bear, Much Bear and the yellow Rabbit. Sarah had handed out Will Bear, Kate Bear. Kate had handed out Marian Bear, Robin Bear, the Brown Horse and Djaq Bear

Overall the bears and animals were a great success and each child had one, also there was extra fabric left to make some more bears.

Unfortunately the clothing didn't stretch as far as they hoped and only half of the population in Nettelstone didn't get a full family of clothes some went short and some only received one item. But not one family was ungrateful for the purchases they received as those with children who may not of received any clothes were happy as there children gained a toy for themselves each and not many children can call something of there own.

The girls headed back happy with the things they had done and knowing at least someone in the family had gained something.

" Were Back," cried Eve laughing loudly on the floor after tripping over the branches on the forest ground.

" We've noticed," chuckled Much offering his hand to lift her up. Whispering in her in the future not now, and Little John told us," made her smile and inside she knew everything would work out between the groups. Sitting down next to Much and Allan listening to Djaq re-tell the day. She smiled.

* * *

**Read and review pleasee x**


End file.
